Holiday Romance
by Adored Princess
Summary: Each holiday will have its own couple! St. Patricks Day - Saria and Mido
1. Malon's Party

1  
  
A/N Hey I am doing a Christmas story! Since I'm done w/ my other story.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Zelda but I do own my two new characters Linx and Linka.  
  
2 A Cristmas to Remember  
  
Malon stared helplessly out the window. The snow fell deep into the lonesome night. She looked away into the haunting fire and exclamied "Where are they." She resumed to stare out the window.  
  
It was Christmas Eve and Lon Lon Ranch was set for the holiday party. Malon , ealier that week had spent half her allowence on the fixings to make the best party ever.  
  
Misaltoe hung sweetly over the threshold waiting for the couples to arrive . Garlan wa strung around the top of the ceiling. Dancing was to be outside in the new fallen snow. Lights shone around the gate. A pile of wood ready to be set in a blaze in the middle. Red and green chains were strung indoors.  
  
A stran of her scarlet hair fell from her tightly woven bun. She took extrem care in putting the tiny strang of hair back. Holly was weaved in and out of the bun creating an illumitating effect. She was dressed in a cirinsim dress which some what glinsened the light.  
  
The lonesome girl about gave up hope when the clock struck nine. The eire noise was drown out by the swift knock at the door. Malon's dress rustled as her footsteps neared the door. The door creaked open to revial a man clouded with the new fallen snow.  
  
His eyes gleamed a great azul. He stepped in the house right under the misaltoe where Malon stood.  
  
" Hello Link." Malon exclamied. " Hi." He replied. Malon then remembered that they were misaltoe. She didn't want to embarrass herself so she stared towards it. Link finally caught on and looked there too.  
  
The misaltoe sparkled as their eyes meet with another. Their heads grew nearer together. Malon's eyes sweetly closed. They were a half a millimeter apart when there rang the rang the knock of the door.  
  
Malon quickly recovered and went to welcome the guest. Link was a little slow and still was waiting for his kiss. As soon as the door opened a squeal of delight ran through the house. All Link remebered was slimy, cold, and salty lips touching his. He screamed when he saw RUTO'S ugly, four- eyed, and blue face in front of his."SOAP! WATER! SOAP! HELP!!!" he yelled.  
  
Link ran from end of the house to the other. Finally he fond what he was looking for, the bathroom. He admidentaly began to wash out his mouth w/ some of it he drank. Bubbles folowed him when he hicuped.  
  
It was soon resolved by a misture that Malon made up that had mustard, kechtup, and water.  
  
The folling people attend the party: Impa,(but not Zelda?) Ruto, Romani, Cremia, Anju, Kafie, Saria, Mido, Talon, Ingo, Naroobu, Ganandorf, and Link.  
  
The rest of the night was peaceful. Malon sat by Link for dinner and danced with him for all but one that Ruto forced him to do.  
  
At the end of the party after all the presents were exchanged and wishes given Link gave Malon a big kiss. As they stood under the misaltoe.  
  
Poll!  
  
Shold I make a Christmas party w/ Zelda?  
  
Yes absolutly  
  
I guess  
  
No that would be weird  
  
Don't even think about it at all.  
  
Please R+R! 


	2. The love they didn't know

A/N I decided to do a series of couples and holidays. For example Christmas is Malink etc. This is a romance/humor story. If you want to know all the couples for each holiday e-mail me which is on my bio.  
  
Enjoy and review!!  
  
Disclamier: I don't own Zelda. My goodness how many times do I have to say THAT!  
  
  
  
  
  
A green light touched the brow of a young woman w/ green hair lying in her bed. Her lid slightly opened. A smile of happiness grew on her face as she got up. For only she knew that today would be the day she would confess her love for Him.  
  
She looked out the window it was a perfect day. The grass glisten with the dew that had just settled. The sun just peaked over the edge of the forest. Fairies fluttered around sparkling with every move the made. This is what she had hoped for….a perfect day…. St. Patrick's day  
  
She quickly regained reality and got dressed into an emerald skort and matching under shirt. Then put on a lighter colored shade for a vest. Then she looked in the mirror. This was the most important holiday for the Korkris. If someone wasn't wearing green would be banished for ten years. It was most uncommon but some forgot and then were lost.  
  
So she made everything on her perfectly green in every way down to the last earring. She picked up a letter of her dresser and opened it. She opened it and looked over it. She then stretched out her hand and found what she was looking for…a pencil. She scratched out something and put something on it instead.  
  
+=+=+=+=  
  
"Knock knock" A shrill knock ran through the house. A young man with bright orange hair groaned. Why was someone knocking on his door on a Saturday at 6o'clock in the morning the man thought to himself.  
  
He pulled the bed sheets away, slipping into his yellow slippers and blue housecoat.  
  
"Knock Knock" "Hold your horses. I'll be there in a second." He said  
  
He quickly glanced in the mirror to see if he was acceptable, just in case she was there. He ran to the door slowly opening the door.  
  
"Hello" No one was there only a small note folded every so carefully on his doorstep. He picked up the tiny letter with the utmost of care and opened it with the same care.  
  
It read this," Dear Mido, How log has it been since I have seen you. It seems like an eternity when your not here. I have written this letter to tell you that I have a confession to make to you. Please if you care at all to know please meet me in the Scared Forrest in front of the temple. I will have a picnic set out. Please come!  
  
Love,  
  
1 Your secret Admirer  
  
Mido started at the letter in amazement. Someone liked him but he did not like this pearson. He loved only one and he was going to confess his love to her….today….  
  
The Mido slipped into a dream of him and her. The beautiful love that they would share but then he thought of the girl. This was a problem. Then he thought of how he could get rid of her.  
  
+=+=+=+  
  
The girl sat patiently at her stump wait, hoping that he would come. But nothing happened. She sat and sat and sat. But still nothing. She laid her chin in her arms.  
  
She twisted her emerald hair. Straitened out her skirt and folded her hands to put them upon. She was just about to do that when she heard a commotion down at the stairs.  
  
+=+=+=+  
  
The girl ran down the steps that lead to the scared meadow. Her tiny feet made a almost silent noise as she went down. Her hair flew behind her. Her arms flying. Then she got to the end of the stairs.  
  
+=+=+=+  
  
A group yelling and shouting of Korkris blocked the exit. The girl had to push herself through. When she finally reached the front. She saw Him. Her love. Mido. Tied up in ropes.  
  
+=+=+=+  
  
Mido looked up. He saw her. Saria his love. The only one he knew he should be with. He was wearing a blue tunic and yellow hat. Another Korkri was sentencing him to banishment and asking the crowd if that was fair not to banish him. They all said that it was not. Then they all stopped when Saria let out a cry.  
  
She ran to his side. Pushing the man out of the way. The Korkris looked surprised and amazed at the same time. Saria looked at them all as a mother looks at her child when they did something they know they will regret.  
  
Then she began to speak to them. " How dare you treat Mido like this! He is your leader, your friend, and my love." She looked at him. His mouth dropped. Everyone became even more surprised than before. "This is the most stupidest thing. Why in the world would you do such a thing? Now go home you pathetic people. Go! GO!"  
  
No one had ever seen Saria raise her voice before but they didn't know she loved anyone either. Everyone  
  
was oblivious of her. They seemed to be more concerned with their own problems to see this. They all cleared out. Saria helped Mido up. Mido looked completely shocked. His mouth was still opened. He just stared at her.  
  
The wind blew. Saria's emerald hair waved in it. The trees rustled and a teardrop ran down her check. Mido looked at her. Her dark emerald eyes peered into Mido's. He wiped the tear of her check and said," Why are you crying Saria?"  
  
'I am just sad you didn't say anything back I mean I-" She stopped right there for Mido kissed her on the lips. Saria looked as surprised as Mido but got over the shock right away.  
  
Nothing seemed to disturb them. The trees rustled and the grass blew but the seemed to be in invisible fortes.  
  
Mido then spilt apart from here and said" Does that answer your question?" Saria shock her head.  
  
" But why in the world are you wearing blue and yellow?" She looked down at his clothes.  
  
" Oh that well someone sent me a letter and I didn't want that person to like me because I love you." He replied with his eyes on her.  
  
Saria giggled. Mido looked mad then smiled. He grasped Saria's hand in his and said," Well how about that picnic. I'm starving." The both giggled and ran of holding hands.  
  
A/N whahahaha that was so happy. Wasn't it. Well sorry it wasn't up on St. Patrick's day. I was at my brother's place( who doesn't have a computer =( ) soo sorry. I got to go. BYE!R+R NOW! 


End file.
